Mon malheur à quattre pattes 2
by Rababaz
Summary: Oui, je suis toujours amoureux de cet imbécile. Et je tiens encore à mon idée du philtre d'amour.


_**Helloooo!**_

_**Pour ceux et celles qui n'ont pas lu « Mon malheur à quatre pattes; Surprise », je vous conseille vivement d'y jeter un coup d'œil en premier, pour vous mettre un peu en contexte!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Mon malheur à quatre pattes; La ceinture.**_

Le rire cristallin de Bella fuse dans toute la pièce. Lorsque je tourne ma tête, je la voix s'esclaffer encore une fois à l'une des paroles de Sam. Elle se passe une main dans les cheveux et lui fait son plus beau sourire. Une technique qui aurait fait flancher n'importe quel mâle, marié ou non. Bella est une femme divine et terriblement belle. Mais on ne peut draguer un imprégné, il faut qu'elle se rentre ça dans le crâne.

Elle a de la chance que le reste de la meute soit absente, les autres loups n'auraient apprécié sa conduite.

Sam file l'instant d'après, en faisant un signe de la main à la belle brune. Il n'a rien remarqué, comme d'habitude.

Bella lui répond par le même geste, mais il a déjà disparu. Elle se retourne ensuite pour croiser mon regard de reproche. La pauvre fille se ratatine en affichant un air fautif et tourne les talons en vitesse, désireuse de sortir de la pièce. Mais avant qu'elle ne s'enfuie, je l'interpelle :

-Bella! Viens ici, deux minutes.

Mon amie fige et serre les poings. Elle fait ensuite volte-face lentement et m'adresse un faux sourire enthousiasme :

-Edy? Je…J'ai beaucoup à faire, donc si tu pouvais faire vite!

Je lève les yeux au ciel et m'approche d'elle sous son œil craintif.

Je sais très bien que Bella n'a pas beaucoup à faire, comme elle le prétend. Ça fait bien une dizaine d'années qu'on se la coule douce au château. Il y a bien eu une petite entorse aux règles il y a trois mois dans le sud de l'Espagne : un groupe de sorciers s'amusaient à terroriser un orphelinat. Mais bon, les loups se sont chargés de ce problème et ont volé jusqu'au pays pour leur donner un avertissement assez persuasif. Depuis, on n'entend plus parler d'eux.

Avoir des loups dans l'équipe pour faire régner l'ordre a ses avantages.

-Bella chérie… Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien ce que tu fais, hein? je dis.

Bella affiche une moue et ferme les yeux, atterrée. Je ne peux m'empêcher de compatir devant tant de tristesse. Elle sait qu'elle n'a aucune chance. Sam regarde encore la vieille Émilie de 64 ans comme si elle était la chose la plus merveilleuse du monde. Ses yeux brillent toujours avec la même intensité quand il l'aperçoit, malgré les rides de sa dulcinée.

Bella avait commencé par avouer à son meilleur ami qu'elle était attirée par son alpha depuis qu'on l'avait transformé. Jacob avait vraiment été peiné de l'apprendre. Il voulait tant que son amie soit heureuse, mais il ne n'avait rien pu faire. L'imprégnation était le plus fort des liens, elle allait devoir attendre.

Alors, elle a attendu.

Elle n'a pas acquiescé le moindre mouvement vers lui pendant 45 ans. Mais depuis quelques mois, elle a changé d'avis.

Elle en avait marre, et je la comprends un peu.

Je serais devenu fou si j'avais dû habiter dans la même maison que Jacob sans rien pouvoir faire à part qu'attendre que sa première imprégné meure. Belle est courageuse d'avoir résisté aussi longtemps. J'aurai probablement tenté moi-même une approche avec Jacob il y a des décennies. Juste penser qu'il aurait pu m'arriver la même chose me fait froid dans le dos.

Alors, Bella y allait tout en douceur avec Sam.

Mais depuis quelque temps, nombreux sont ceux qui avaient vu clair en son jeu.

-Bella…je commence.

-Je sais! s'écrie Bella avec fougue. Je dois attendre, attendre et ENCORE ATTENDRE! Je le sais!

Mon amie baisse les bras et referme les paupières. Sans réfléchir, je l'entoure de mes bras et lui embrasse le front pour la calmer. Elle aurait eu besoin de Jacob en ce moment, mais comme il n'est pas là, j'essaie d'agir le plus possible comme lui.

-Tu imagines si…murmure Bella d'une voix tremblante.

-Sshhhh, ça n'arrivera pas, je la rassure.

Elle est sûre et certaine d'être l'une des imprégnées de Sam. Elle est beaucoup trop attirée par lui, elle sait qu'il est destiné à être son Compagnon. Normalement, l'amour qu'elle possède pour l'alpha aurait dû être réciproque. Mais voilà, tout ne se passe pas comme prévu quand une troisième personne se rajoute à l'équation. Et une fois la vieille Émilie morte, Bella a extrêmement peur qu'une autre humaine ne prenne sa place.

Mon ex-copine se détache de moi et affiche un petit sourire triste. Sourire qui aurait été bien plus sincère si elle avait été réconfortée par mon mari. Il a un don pour faire sourire et raisonner les gens. Il est parfois si mûr…

-NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN! NOOOOOON, NON-NON-NONO-NON-NONONONNONONONONONNONON! NON! je l'entends gueuler dans le couloir.

…ou pas.

Jacob fait une entrée monstrueuse dans le salon, une main dans ses cheveux et les pupilles agitées comme un fou. Il se met ensuite à se masser furieusement les tempes et secouer sa tête, les paupières closes.

Bella et moi, on échange un regard intrigué, puis on rapporte notre attention sur Jacob.

-Heu..Jake? commence Bella

Mais celui n'a pas le temps de répondre. Dans le couloir, d'autres pas précipités se reprochent de nous et quelques « papa! Attends! » se font entendre. Notre cadette Sophie et son petit ami Léonard –un des enfants de Rose- font une apparition tout aussi fracassante que mon cher mari un peu plus tôt.

Sophie passe une main dans ses cheveux en bataille et reboutonne à la va-vite les boutons de son chemisier, les lèvres et les joues rouges. Léo, également couleur écrevisse, quant à lui, tente de remettre son chandail dans son pantalon et adresse un regard apeuré à Jacob.

Tableau qui en dit long sur ce qu'avait découvert ce dernier.

Mon doux…

Ma fille fait des galipettes avec son copain…

…

…

Elle n'est plus innocente…

…

..

Voilà, j'en suis remis.

Il y avait du sang d'ours dans les cuisines hier soir, mais je demande si les frères Thomas en ont rapporté de renard ce matin, peut-être que-

-Papa! Écoute-moi! me coupe So dans mes réflexions. On-

-NON! Jappe mon copain. Il n'y a rien à entendre!

-Papa! On a le droit de-

-LE DROIT? LE DROIT? LE DROIT DE QUOI?

-J-Ja…balbutie Léo.

-Toi t'as rien à dire! Est-ce que t'as du POIL même? Lui jette Jacob.

-PAPA! S'offusque Sophie

Pendant que le fils de Léo bafouille des paroles inaudibles (Oh Seigneur, il n'en a vraiment pas…), Bella fait une grimace et juge que ce problème doit peut-être se régler en famille. Elle lève le pouce en direction des enfants – bien que sa mine beaucoup trop attristée soit loin de crédibiliser son geste- et s'éclipse la seconde suivante.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que ma fille de 12 ANS ait ce genre de pratiques sous mon toi! T'AS 12 ANS! hurle toujours mon mari.

-Depuis 40 ans! rétorque notre fille.

-Non! T'as 12 ans!

-Depuis 40 ans!

-MAIS T'AS 12 ANS QUAND MÊME! _ET TOI_! beugle Jacob en pointant un doigt sur le copain de Sophie.

Léonard veut se cacher.

Léonard veut disparaitre du salon, de ce pays, de la surface de la Terre quand il croise les yeux en furies du loup.

Une goutte de sueur perle sur son front, ses pupilles effrayées s'agitent frénétiquement et ses mains tremblent comme s'il voulait faire un signe de croix contre se Diable qui veut s'en prendre à lui. Déjà que Jacob à une aura pas mal imposante et menaçante de nature, lorsqu'il se met en colère, c'est carrément écrasant et terrifiant. Je te plains, mon Léo.

-LÉO! aboie sa pire crainte.

-O-oui m'sieur!

-T'as 11 ans, c'est ça?

-Oui!

-Depuis quand!

-De-depuis 23 ans!

-OH MON DIEU! En plus, tu as le double de son âge! Hurle le loup en élevant ses bras au ciel à l'intention de sa fille. C'est malsain, c'est complètement immoral! En plus d'avoir 12 ans, tu abuses des mômes deux fois plus jeune que toi!

Jake va prendre le gamin de Rosalie et lui empoigne les épaules en encrant profondément ses yeux dans les siens.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Léonard, ce n'est pas ta faute…

-P'PA! De quoi j'ai l'air, là! crie notre fille.

-Jacob..,.tu dis n'importe quoi…j'interviens d'une voix lasse.

-Et toi tu ne dis rien, voilà le problème! rétorque mon copain.

-Tu sais que moi j'ai le triple de ton âge?

-« … »

-Je t'en bouche un coin, hein.

-La ferme, je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé.

-Tu te contredis, sale cabot.

-Suceur de mes deux.

-Chiens galeux.

-Tête de chauve-souris.

-Animal malpropre

- … Crocs mal aiguisés.

-Elle est nulle celle-là.

-Mais quel est tout ce boucan? Nous interrompe une voix depuis l'entrée.

Rosalie entre et fait de grands yeux, alarmés par les cris qui doivent résonner dans tout le château d'Italie. Ma sœur porte une somptueuse robe verte décolletée dans le dos, un sac à main sous son bras et est chaussée de souliers noirs rutilants. J'avais oublié, c'est le jour d'anniversaire de son couple et les rues d'Italie festoient en cette période de l'année, les deux amoureux iront en profiter. J'espère simplement que mon chien de mari ne va pas trop gâcher son début de soirée.

Jacob s'avance vers ma sœur tandis que sa fille et son copain se lancent des coups d'œil peu rassurés, craignant la réaction de la blonde. Et c'est avec de grands gestes énervés que le loup lâche sa bombe :

-Il se trouve que nos enfants font des galipettes!

Rose se radoucit et pousse un soupir en levant les yeux au ciel avant de tourner les talons, prête à prendre congé :

-Jake, c'est de leur âge.

-ILS ONT 11 ET 12 ANS!

-Oui mais ils auront toujours ce corps, crétin, lance-t-elle en franchissant la porte. Sauvez-vous les enfants.

Lesdits enfants ne se font pas prier et prennent leurs jambes à leur cou la seconde suivante, bénissant sûrement ma sœur de tout leur cœur. Lorsqu'il s'en rend compte, mon loup, outré, s'apprête à les ramener par la peau des fesses, mais avant qu'il n'acquiesce un mouvement, j'entoure son dos de mes bras. À mon contact, je le sens immédiatement se décrisper et il pose doucement sa main chaude sur les miennes sur sa poitrine. Héhé effet magique! Assis Jacob, bon chien.

-Pfff, je soupire. Respire un peu, Jake.

-Hn, maugrée-t-il

Je dépose un baiser sur son épaule et ferme doucement les yeux. La chaleur de son corps me fait un bien énorme, je resterais comme ça à longueur de journée. Soudain, une envie d'être dans notre chambre en toute intimité me prend. Je m'approche alors de son oreille et lui glisse :

-Je connais quelque chose qui pourrait bien te détendre…

Jacob se retourne vers moi et me lance un regard gourmand avec un sourire aguicheur. Il pousse finalement un soupir résigné :

-Bon…j'imagine que je peux les laisser partir….pour cette fois.

Je vous dis, ces enfants m'en doivent une.

oooOOOooo

-Ppppèèèèeèèèère! J'entends pleurnicher dans le couloir bien des heures plus tard.

Quoi encore…?

So débarque dans notre chambre et lorsque je la vois, je me fige sur place.

Alors, j'hésite : horreur ou hilarité? J'avoue que je ne sais.

Ma pauvre (_pauvre!)_ Sophie est à l'heure actuelle vêtue…

…d'une ceinture de chasteté.

Mais la pire des ceintures de chasteté; elle est en acier et fait la moitié de son corps partant du bas de sa poitrine jusqu'à la moitié de ses cuisses. Des chaines aussi épaisses que mon avant-bras s'enroulent autour du corps de ma fille et un cadenas gros comme une boite de mouchoirs vient joliment décorer le tout sur son ventre…

-Pèèèèèèèèèere! pleurniche toujours ma cadette en se jeta sur moi et en me faisant vaciller dangereusement (la vache! C'est que c'est pas léger ce truc!). Il refuse de me donner la clé! Va raisonner ce cabooooot!

-Mais…comment est ce qu'il a _fait_ même pour te mettre cette cage!

-Je sais paaaaas! mais c'est encombrant! Humiliant! Et le pire d'entre tout, je ne peux plus faire "Snou-snou"!

...

Elle vient vraiment de dire…« snou-snou »…

Jacob n'a peut-être pas si tort, en fin de compte…

Mais sérieux, _comment il a fait pour lui mettre cette ceinture?_ Elle s'est laissé faire? Elle était endormie ? Elle ne l'a pas remarqué? Mais ça se voit quand on te passe une culotte aussi gigantesque-

-PÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈRRRRRREEEEEEE!

-Ça va, ça va, je vais lui parler! Je soupire.

Elle murmure un « merci » beaucoup trop exagéré, les yeux larmoyants et ressort de ma chambre comme une actrice d'un mauvais film dramatique.

Suis-je le seul à être normal dans ma famille?

Eh bien, il y a toujours mon ainée Lana. Je vais prier pour elle. Je crois que c'est la seule récupérable. Même si elle a débarqué dans ma chambre hier, toute fière en s'exclamant « P'pa! Je peux faire parler mon ventre! R'garde!) .

Démonstration qui m'avait traumatisée soit dit en passant.

Enfin! Je décide de régler cette histoire le plus vite possible quand le loup réclame ma compagnie 2 heures plus tard et entre dans la chambre tout sourire.

Pff, je sais pourquoi tu souris, taré. Non mais t'as pas honte…

Je suis sur le point d'énoncer le fond de ma pensée quand une voix nous interrompt.

-Jake…j'entends Quil appeler dans le couloir.

Quil et Embry font leur apparition à leur tour dans notre chambre (non mais c'est pas une immense niche pour chiens errants ici!) et lance un regard bizarre à leur frère :

-Heu…C'est quoi ce truc sur ta fille?

-Une ceinture de chasteté, répond mon mari catégorique.

-Hein? qu…

-Je l'ai vu s'envoyer en l'air avec son copain.

Silence.

Les deux nouveaux venus sont complètement statufiés à l'annonce de Jacob.

Puis, en même temps, les deux enchainent:

-QUOOOUUUUOOOUUUUUOOOOOII!?

-_Tu rigoles, j'espère!_

-Non mais ça va pas! Elle a 12 ANS!

-Comment elle peut…à cet âge!

-Avec l'autre môme? AVEC CE MÔME?

-T'as jeté la clé, j'espère!

-Mon Dieu, elle a 12 ans!

-Ils ont même pas de poil!

Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont avec le poil?

Jacob s'ajoute et je les regarde s'indigner de plus en plus en levant les yeux au ciel.

Les loups sont tous des crétins finis.

Je pense qu'ils sont nés comme ça. C'est pas leur faute. Apparemment, faut les traiter comme des êtres normaux malgré leur défaillance.

-SUFFIT! Je m'écris assez fort pour couper court à leur discussion. Bon, les gars, dehors. Si vous voulez, allez passer un savon à ma fille, mais je dois parler à Jake là.

Embry et Quil se regardent et, d'un commun accord, ils hochent la tête et sortent de la pièce direction ma cadette. Hum…c'est un peu ma faute…. Halala, m'en fou.

-Jake, je dis en me retournant vers l'intéressé. On va faire ça court; pas de clé, plus de sexe.

Voilà.

Et là…c'est la fin du monde pour Jacob Black.

Le loup pâlit à vu d'œil, tout semble s'effondrer autour de lui pendant qu'il me regarde horrifié.

Eh oui! Que voulez-vous; en bon chien qu'il est, monsieur est en chaleur du matin au soir. Mais bon, on…s'y fait comme on peut… Je veux dire, je ne peux pas _vraiment_ le laisser comme ça! Faut que je calme ses ardeurs. On ne sait jamais, il pourrait devenir violent. Alors…c'est par obligation, vous savez…hum…

-Qu-quoi? bafouille mon loup.

-Pas de clé, plus de sexe, je répète, tranchant.

Oui je suis dur, mais je veux régler ça vite, donner cette foutue clé à ma fille et passer du temps avec mon animal de compagnie tout seul sans que personne nous interrompe, compliqué? Non.

Mais ça en a tout l'air pour Jacob qui me fixe toujours des yeux, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles :

-Tu…tu rigoles

-Pas de clé, plus de sexe.

-OK! OK! Du calme, je te la donne! Ça va! ça va! dit-il paniqué en tapotant sa veste et ses poches de pantalons.

Il s'arrête tout d'un coup. Ses yeux s'agrandissent avant qu'il ne refouille vivement dans ses poches une par une en y ressortant plein de choses, mais pas de clé.

Jake me regarde alors avec horreur.

-Je…je ne la trouve plus!

…

Bordel de merde…

Puis comment il a fait pour perdre une clé aussi grosse!

Jacob s'agite, nerveux, en tentant de retrouver la fameuse clé dans le fouillis de notre chambre et se prend quelquefois la tête entre les mains en gémissant des « non…plus de sexe…merde…plus de sexe…! ».

Pfff….

Pourquoi suis-je avec un profond débile pareil encore?

Jacob se retourne et m'implore du regard pour chercher la clé avec lui. Comme j'hésite, il me fait la plus mignonne des mous qui me fait fondre immédiatement et qui m'obligera sûrement à l'aider dans ses recherches.

…Ah oui c'est vrai.

Parce que je l'aime comme un malade, l'enfoiré.

..Misère…

oooOOOooo

**MMQP 2 finito!**

**Je suis dans le comique mais je ferai une fic sérieuse dans pas très longtemps. Il reste un seul MMPQ qui sera assez long et classé M (« ouuuuuai seeeeexe! »).**

**Commentaires? J'en raffole!**

**Rab ;)**


End file.
